


Disposal

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro suddenly decides to get rid of Hiei's birthday gift to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 24, "history at 3AM".

"I've decided."

Upon hearing the words, Hiei looked up from the document he was perusing and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "We have three hundred pages left, Mukuro."

She didn't pay attention to his statement, and instead continued staring at something behind him. "It's time to get rid of the plant," she said.

"Why are you telling me?" Hiei asked. "Just do as you please."

Mukuro's lips curved slightly upward, almost like a smile. "I suppose I'm merely being courteous, because that plant was a gift from you."

He shrugged. "I don't care what you do with it."

"Will you lend me your sword?" she asked.

"No," Hiei replied. "Don't even pretend you need it."

She smirked, then made a swift, horizontal slashing motion with her arm.

Behind Hiei's chair, fear crossed the face of the slaver who was Mukuro's so-called father, currently trapped in a demon plant. The terrified expression remained even as his head disconnected from its body and landed on the floor.

"It seems the demon plant would no longer keep him alive if he has no head," Mukuro commented.

"Would you prefer if it did?" Hiei asked wryly.

"I would prefer it if you cleaned up the mess."

"You're the one who made the mess," Hiei grumbled, but he still turned in his chair. With a burst of youki, he incinerated the remains of the decapitated demon. Facing Mukuro again, he gave her a look that said, "It's done. Are you happy now?"

"How gallant," she said teasingly. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"


End file.
